


Брошенные машины

by Anonymous



Series: Сезон охоты [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тогда мне казалось, что это очень романтичный образ, символ умирающей цивилизации. По-моему, почти все подростки хотят, чтобы наступил конец света: просто чтобы увидеть, как это будет. Но теперь, когда этот возвышенный образ становится самым обычным явлением, он утратил свое поэтичное очарование.</p><p>(Джефф Нун, "Брошенные Машины")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брошенные машины

**Author's Note:**

> Это АУ к "Охотникам": фик не продолжает события, но является альтернативным их развитием в пределах одной вселенной.

**Дружище Оззи**

Стайлз, не целясь, выстрелил в лобовое стекло брошенной посреди дороги машины. Осколки разлетелись вязкими клочьями, разметавшись по измазанному грязью и маслом асфальту.  
Полуденное солнце припекало затылок, улицы пустовали, свободные от животных, птиц и - тем более - людей. У Стайлза была винтовка, коробка патронов, оставленный владельцем дряхлый пикап и щемящая пустота где-то в районе желудка.  
Он вскинул винтовку и прищурился, но выстрелить не успел: Крис перехватил её за дуло и рывком выдернул из рук Стайлза.  
\- Эй, - возмутился Стайлз. - Полегче! Ты чуть не оставил меня без пальца.  
\- Что ты тут устроил? - Крису шла злость. Словно злость была его нормальным, изначальным состоянием. Словно он пришёл в этот мир исключительно для того, чтобы злиться.  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
\- Мне скучно, - сказал он. - Мне душераздирающе скучно. Я ненавижу, когда мне скучно. Скука сводит меня с ума.  
\- В машину. - Крис бросил ему пакет с продуктами, закинул винтовку на плечо и молча пошёл к джипу, и Стайлз покорно поплёлся следом.  
Он забрался на пассажирское сиденье и вытянул ноги.  
\- Сегодня, кстати, пятница, - заметил он. - Ты знаешь, что это значит?  
Крис молча вздёрнул бровь, и Стайлз охотно продолжил:  
\- Это день, когда мы ночуем в доме, как и положено белым колонизаторам. Вода, кровать, все дела. Мне нужно постричься, посмотри на это. - Он растопырил пальцы, пропустив сквозь них отросшие пряди. - Я скоро стану похож на Оззи Осборна. Интересно, где сейчас старик Оззи? Он наверняка сколотил охуительную стаю.  
\- Следи за своим языком, - негромко сказал Крис.  
\- Серьёзно, - протянул Стайлз. - Или что? Отдашь меня Оззи и его Блэк-Саббат-суперстае?  
\- Стайлз. - Голос Криса был очень мягким, пугающе мягким. - Пожалуйста, заткнись.  
\- Иначе что? - машинально отреагировал Стайлз.  
Ему нравилось огрызаться. Он пришёл к выводу, что и Крису нравилось, когда он огрызался, потому что ничто, серьёзно, ничто не останавливало его от того, чтобы связать Стайлза, запихнуть ему в рот кляп и отправить в багажник. Винтовки бы потеснились, и Стайлз даже не обиделся бы. Но Крис, тем не менее, терпел, и его терпеливость порой доводила Стайлза до отчаяния.

**Король Лев**

Очередной небольшой городок им пришлось объехать по широкой дуге, потому что место это провозгласила своей территорией некая стая - по крайней мере, так было написано красной краской на вбитой в землю табличке. Даже сидя в тёмной машине в нескольких милях от въезда, Стайлз слышал надсадный боевой клич "вожаков", за которым следовали выстрелы, взрывы и безумный истерический хохот. Вдалеке полыхало пламя, узкий и длинный костёр вился лентой к небу, разбрызгивая в стороны снопы рыжих искр.  
\- Не знаю, кем они себя позиционируют, - авторитетно заметил Стайлз, - но сейчас они больше похожи на гиен, чем на волков. На тех, которые из «Короля Льва».  
Крис молчал. Темнота в машине не была абсолютной, в лобовое стекло бил рассеянный лунный свет, и лицо Криса - сплошные острые углы - светилось, будто вырезанная из слоновой кости ацтекская маска.  
Стайлз нервно поёрзал, перебрал ногами, со всего размаху стукнулся коленом о панель и страшно выругался, бросив быстрый взгляд на бесстрастно взиравшего в темноту Криса.  
\- А ты знаешь, что оригинальный сценарий «Короля Льва» базировался на «Гамлете»? Кто бы мог подумать, а?  
Крис и бровью не повёл. Стайлз сполз по сиденью ещё ниже.  
\- Верно, верно. С вами был Стайлз Стилински и его рубрика «абсолютно бесполезные факты». Оставайтесь с нами. Мне кажется, ты вообще не смотрел «Короля Льва». Ты вроде как не тот типаж, который коротает вечера за просмотром Диснея.  
Временами Стайлз чувствовал себя так, словно работал на холостом ходу. Запас топлива стремительно подбирался к нулевой отметке, и это было во всех отношениях неприятное ощущение - знать, что в любую секунду бак от напряжения могло просто разорвать в лохмотья.  
\- О, Господи, - взвыл Стайлз, - да подай же ты грёбаные признаки жизни. Я, конечно, не думал, что с появлением тебя всё это превратится в весёлую поездку, или хотя бы в семейную поездку, или что там ещё, но ты мог бы из вежливости иногда отвечать на мои вопросы, иначе...  
\- Да замолчи ты, - перебил его Крис - в его голосе проскользнуло искреннее удивление, даже немного восхищённое удивление, но в отрицательном, само собой, ключе. - Я пытаюсь думать.  
\- Твоя однозадачность сводит меня с ума.  
Крис повернул голову, и Стайлз с трудом подавил желание свернуться в клубок: лицо Криса на мгновение исказилось, будто тени легли на его коже пятнами Роршаха, сделав его почти звериным.  
В голову Стайлза закралась сотни раз искажённая и переписанная мысль: хочешь выследить волка? Думай, как волк. Действуй, как волк. Стань волком.  
Какое величественное и стрёмное зрелище. Стайлз с радостью отдал бы почку за возможность никогда больше этого не видеть.  
\- Стрелять, как я понимаю, ты не умеешь, - наконец сказал Крис, вернувшись к разглядыванию далёкого пламени. Стайлз фыркнул.  
\- Ты видел, как виртуозно я высадил стекло у той горы хлама. - Крис промолчал, и Стайлз сдался: - Допустим, не умею.  
Крис хмыкнул, повернул ключ в коробке зажигания и вырулил прочь с дороги, ведущей в захваченный город.  
\- Тогда нам есть, чем заняться.  
\- А как же пятничная традиция? - попытался возразить Стайлз и замолк, наткнувшись на равнодушный взгляд. - Уяснил. Такой традиции у нас нет.

**Супергерои**

Списком вещей, которыми Стайлз был недоволен, можно было полностью исписать гигантскую доску в кабинете английской литературы (в школе, которая уже зияла чёрными глазницами окон на тот момент, когда Стайлз спешно покидал родной городок), но главной среди них была та, согласно которой Крис совершенно не воспринимал Стайлза как подростка. Как несовершеннолетнего. Миллионы детей по всему миру когда-то бились за то, чтобы взрослые принимали их всерьёз, а Стайлзу такое отношение стало комом поперёк горла.  
Особенно в условиях апокалипсиса.  
Стайлз безнадёжно растратил все свои желания, выпросив у провидения газировку и альбом ЭйСиДиСи, и теперь щеголял ссадиной на пол лица, которой мироздание наказало его за недостаточно серьёзное отношение к отдаче винтовки.  
Он был уверен, что мысленно Крис сходил с ума от хохота всякий раз, когда замечал эту ссадину. Стайлзу смешно не было, и не последнюю роль в его отвратительном настроении играли кофеиновая зависимость и стремительно заканчивающийся запас таблеток.

Крис шёл по прерии, и каждый его шаг поднимал от земли мелкую жёлтую пыль. Стайлз ковылял следом, волоча винтовку и пакет с пустыми алюминиевыми банками, безобразно целыми - с учётом того, что с начала их тренировок банки не заменялись ни разу.  
\- Может, придумаем себе прозвища? - предложил он, когда Крис остановился и жестом приказал Стайлзу расставить мишени. - Мы вроде как супергерои. Знаешь, крутой вершитель справедливости и его пубертатный сайдкик. Серебряный Охотник и... минуту...  
Крис, разумеется, его не слушал. Он молча отмерял шагами расстояние от банок до места стрельбы.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Стайлз, - но можно мне хотя бы полумаску?  
\- Зачем? - рассеянно поинтересовался Крис.  
\- Во-первых, она скроет следы моего позора. Во-вторых, спрячет моё лицо. Тайна личности - важная штука.  
Крис замер и взглянул на Стайлза, чуть склонив голову к плечу.  
\- Зачем тебе прятать лицо? - спросил он.  
\- Это традиция. Честное слово, неужели ты из тех, кто думает, что интернет - это происки масонов?  
Неожиданно Крис шагнул вперёд, и Стайлз, не ожидавший такого, неловко попятился, пока пальцы Криса не стиснули его предплечье.  
Его глаза были глазами охотника, убийцы, волка. Момент был неподходящим, но Стайлзу вдруг отчаянно захотелось поблагодарить всех богов за то, что Крис - вроде как - был на его стороне.  
\- Ты думаешь, всё это - игра? - прошипел Крис, и Стайлз рефлекторно ощетинился.  
\- Словно тебе интересно, что я думаю, - ответил он.  
\- Мне важно твоё отношение, не твои мысли. - Крис разомкнул пальцы. - Это - не сон, Стайлз, и не постановка. Всё это не исчезнет, если ты закроешь глаза, а потом снова их откроешь. Это реальный мир. Теперь это - и твой реальный мир тоже.  
\- С понятием эскапизма ты тоже не знаком?  
Стайлз прикусил язык, но было поздно. Крис ткнул его пальцем в грудь, прямо в значок шерифа, спрятанный под толстовкой, и Стайлз дёрнулся в сторону, испуганный и удивлённый.  
\- Никаких игр, Стайлз, - сказал Крис, и теперь в его голосе не было ни злости, ни возмущения, только тяжкая и душная усталость. - Бери винтовку.

 **Первая кровь**  
На свихнувшегося бродягу они наткнулись во время редкой ночёвки под открытым небом, и - будто назло - в этот момент Крис куда-то запропастился.  
Стайлза проснулся от дикой вони. Он разлепил веки и обнаружил грязного, бородатого старика со сваленными космами волос, который шарил по его куртке руками, бормоча себе под нос: «Ты чей, щенок? Чей ты?»  
Сказать, что Стайлз испугался, значило не сказать ничего, и критической точки его страх достиг, когда бродяга вытащил из-под слоёв оборванных одежд нож.  
\- Крис, - захрипел Стайлз, судорожно пытаясь отползти, но бродяга лёг грудью на его бёдра, не позволяя сдвинуться с места.  
\- Крис? - эхом повторил старик. - Имя твоего альфы, щенок?  
Наверное, это слово и стало триггером. Стайлз отчаянно лягнул бродягу ногой, сбрасывая его с себя, и почти успел подняться, но зловонное тело просто сшибло его с ног, впечатав в разогретую за день землю.  
Что произошло дальше, Стайлз помнил с трудом: он зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза снова, изо лба бродяги торчал шерифский значок, и Стайлз вдавливал его всё глубже в изборождённую морщинами плоть.  
Он даже не подозревал, что толстую лобную кость можно было проломить голыми руками. Ладонь его окатило тёплой влагой, бродяга взвыл, Стайлз потянул на себя значок и едва не захлебнулся кровью, хлынувшей ему на лицо. Он страшно закричал, заглушая чужой истошный визг, наверное, даже потерял сознание, пока пытался выкарабкаться из-под бьющегося в агонии тела.  
Он с такой силой сжал значок, что острые края порезали ему кожу. Его привела в себя эта боль - она и треск выстрела.  
Бродяга дёрнулся последний раз и затих, но Стайлз почему-то не мог свести глаз с этой огромной горы грязной одежды и немытой кожи. Всего минуту назад это ходило, дышало, говорило, думало, оно было "он", живое и мыслящее, а теперь то, что от него осталось, лежало на земле в луже собственной крови.  
Крови, в которой с ног до головы измазался сам Стайлз.  
Он посмотрел вниз, на свои ладони, выронил значок и издал придушенный полувсхип. Голос Криса он услышал не сразу.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Стайлз. Стайлз!  
Стайлз вырвался, растёр рукавом куртки лицо и неожиданно рассмеялся. Крис отшатнулся так поспешно, словно его оттолкнули.  
\- Нужно смыть с себя кровь, - абсолютно спокойно сказал Стайлз и снова рассмеялся. Он потёр ладонью щёку, провёл по ней ногтями, соскабливая кровь. Кожу пощипывало: слёзы жгли оставшиеся от ногтей царапины.  
Крис молча вцепился в его запястья, а когда Стайлз слабо попытался вырваться - обхватил его за плечи и прижал к себе. От нелепости ситуации Стайлзу стало ещё смешнее, и он затрясся в руках Криса, неловко хватаясь окровавленными пальцами за его шею.  
\- Давай, поднимайся, - пробормотал Крис, но колени Стайлза так дрожали, что он едва мог устоять на ногах, и тогда Крис поднял его на руки и понёс к машине.  
Когда они отъезжали, Стайлз, прикованный к пассажирскому креслу ремнём безопасности, всё ещё плакал от смеха.

**Капитуляция**

Стоило Стайлзу зажмуриться, как перед ним белым пятном всплывало опухшее лицо мёртвого бродяги, сквозь лоб которого, словно через марлевую повязку, просачивалась кровь. Кровь растекалась по дряблым векам, срывалась с бороды и усов, падала на пол и заливала всё вокруг - по стопы, по щиколотки, по колени.  
Стайлз снова закричал, и крик больно оцарапал его надорванное горло.  
Они были в чьём-то брошенном доме, тёмном, стылом и совершенно разграбленном. На стене, поверх обоев в бледный цветок, кто-то вывел красным GO-GO WOLVES, и Стайлзу померещилось, что это кровь. Он яростно рванулся вперёд, но Крис сгрёб его за капюшон куртки и встряхнул, будто котёнка.  
\- Прекрати, - зашипел он, - хватит, Стайлз.  
\- Я в п-п-порядке, - ответил он. Его слегка трясло, говорить было сложно из-за стучавших зубов. - П-полный порядок.  
Крис толкнул его в спину, и Стайлз покорно пошёл вперёд, расставив руки, чтобы не врезаться в стену. Через пару метров он всё-таки оступился, и Крис снова взвалил его на плечо, опустив на пол только в ванной комнате.  
Стайлзу было страшно смотреть вниз, на себя самого, и ещё страшнее - смеживать веки, поэтому он не сводил глаз с лица Криса. Он даже не моргал, пока Крис расшнуровывал ему ботинки, пока он стягивал их с ног, пока он со сдавленными ругательствами пытался снять с него куртку и рубашку. Брошенную на пол одежду Крис ногой отшвырнул в угол.  
\- В ванну, - хрипло приказал Крис, и Стайлз совершенно рефлекторно сделал шаг вперёд.  
Напор ледяной воды из душа стал для него полнейшей неожиданностью, он снова попытался закричать и вырваться, но Крис зажал ему ладонью рот, свободной рукой растирая воду по плечам.  
В тусклом свете фонарика стекавшая в слив вода была чёрной. Стайлз отчаянно задёргался, подняв фонтан брызг, попытался отвести руки от своего лица и испуганно заскулил, когда ему это не удалось.  
\- Посиди хотя бы минуту спокойно, - ровно попросил Крис. Стайлз глухо выдохнул ему в ладонь и медленно кивнул.  
Крис выпрямился, переступил через бортик ванны, прямо в обуви и одежде, и опустился на колени. Он аккуратно взял Стайлза за подбородок.  
\- Раны нужно обработать.  
\- Я больше никогда не смогу уснуть, - сообщил ему Стайлз.  
\- Сможешь.  
\- Никогда. Никогда вообще.  
Крис выбрался из ванны и принялся рыться в ящиках.  
\- Я останусь здесь и умру от ужаса, - бормотал Стайлз. Он подтянул к груди колени и уткнулся в них лбом. - От голода, лишений и бессонницы.  
\- Подними голову, - велел ему Крис. Стайлз покорно задрал подбородок.  
\- Я был весь в его крови, - прошептал он. Крис молча прижал ватный тампон к его щеке, но Стайлз даже не шелохнулся: антисептик и близко не жёг так, как жгли свежие раны слёзы. - Я был весь в крови мертвеца. Или это была кровь живого человека? Когда кровь живого человека становится кровью трупа? Он же умер, да?  
Он нёс какую-то околесицу, но Крис не перебивал его и даже, вопреки обыкновению, не просил заткнуться.  
\- Это первый убитый мною человек, - совсем глухо пробормотал Стайлз, и от осознания этой вещи его затошнило. Лицо Криса оставалось бесстрастным, его прозрачные глаза совершенно ничего не выражали, будто они были сделаны из пластмассы или стекла.  
Крис взял его руку и вложил в ладонь что-то холодное, тяжёлое и гладкое.  
\- Когда-нибудь станет легче, верно? - спросил Стайлз. Он взглянул на значок шерифа. В борозды, оставленные гравировкой, забились сгустки крови.  
\- Нет, - просто ответил Крис. 

*  
Проснулся Стайлз с ощущением, что его долго и упоительно били. Он выбрался из разложенного прямо в гостиной спальника, пошатываясь от слабости, и по пути в ванную наткнулся на Криса.  
Они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, и Крис при этом выглядел так, словно перед ним встало опасное животное, способное в любую секунду вцепиться в его глотку.  
Ну же. Обхвати пустоту, Стайлз Стилински.  
\- Мы ночевали в доме, - сказал наконец Стайлз. Крис заметно расслабился и пожал плечами.  
\- Пятница, - объяснил он.  
Это был вторник, но Стайлз вдруг понял, что ему наплевать. Одно простое слово единовременно звучало и как извинение, и как утешение, и как безоговорочная капитуляция, и в этот момент, бессмысленный с точки зрения мироздания, истории и прочих значительных вещей, что-то сломалось внутри Стайлза - как наверняка сломалось внутри Криса несколькими часами ранее.  
\- Точно, - неловко согласился Стайлз. - Как я мог забыть. 

**Итог**

Из зеркала на Стайлза смотрело чудовище. Синяк, оставшийся от отдачи, перецвёл из синего в грязно-жёлтый, но кривые, поджившие полосы на щеках всё ещё отдалённо напоминали боевую раскраску.  
Отчасти, какой-то вконец свихнувшейся частью натуры, Стайлз жалел, что такие раны не оставляли после себя шрамов.  
Он угрожающе coщурился и сурово свёл брови.  
\- Может, мне начать курить? - спросил он.  
\- Может, тебе начать смотреть на дорогу? - ответил Крис. Он даже не открыл глаз.  
Стайлз скривился и поднял солнцезащитный козырёк.  
\- Как можно бегать с гигантской винтовкой наперевес и при этом оставаться таким занудой?  
\- Поговорим, когда ты выбьешь десять банок из десяти, - сонно пробормотал Крис.  
\- Бездны иронии, - фыркнул Стайлз.  
Он вывернул руль, пустив машину на просёлочную дорогу, утекавшую куда-то далеко на восток.


End file.
